The Sapphic Zone: A Dame to Kill for
by Be Obscene
Summary: High school basketball star, Kat Everdeen goes missing for almost 2 years. Her sister Prim tracks her down to the seedy crime underworld outside of their quiet town. AU. Katniss/Prim action!
1. Chapter 1

**Part of the Sapphic Zone saga. For the previous part check out Bad Carrie (Carrie fanfic). All stories are connected by a chemical spill that effect female characters. Will contain sexual content and some strong language. Prim is adopted in this story but if you find this offensive in any way you should stop reading now.**

 **Prim's POV**

I couldn't believe where I was going. It was late and I really shouldn't be going to the rundown part of town to go to a strip club. Not exactly where you'd expect an 18 year old, captain of the soccer team, 6 gold medal gymnast, track and field, kid detective to go. It's a long story but I followed a lead about my missing sister.

* * *

2 years ago, everything was perfectly normal in our household. It was my mom, my dad, me and my older sister, Kat who I nicknamed Kit-Kat. Kit-Kat was beautiful and I always looked up to her and not just because she was like a foot taller than me. I was a huge loser with braces and the runt on the soccer team. Kit-Kat was way better at soccer than me, she even played basketball and rugby. My mom did voice her concerns about how agressive Kit-Kat was at sports, saying boys would get the wrong idea, whatever that meant.

My rise to sports stardom took a while to take off so I was constantly picked on by girls like Clove, a stuck up girl who was also on my team and gave me shit when I didn't pass her the ball. "I guess not all Everdeens are gifted," she'd say; she hated Kat with a passion for some reason.

A hobby of mine was solving mysteries, it always got a little out of hand but Kit-Kat was always there to support me. There was this one time when I helped locate a group of jewel thieves hanging out in an abandoned warehouse near the docks. I was there snooping around with a flash light at 1 in the morning. I was hiding behind some barrels watching these crooks counting through countless diamonds and emeralds. If it wasn't so dusty in there I could've gotten away easily and called the cops. Stupid allergies, I sneezed and gave away my position. They called out to me, threatening to shoot, I stood up with my hands above my head.

One of the men pushed Kit-Kat forward, she had followed me there to see that I didn't get into too much trouble. They mocked us for being stupid coming here. I didn't like the way the one guy was handling my sister. She gave me this look, darting her eyes back and forth. I didn't clue in right away but then I saw her soccer ball, she must've brought it with her to use as a diversion. It was now by the table and a lot closer to me. I was scared, I could easily mess this up seeing just how bad I was at making a simple pass; the disgusting men with guns didn't help much.

I rushed as quickly as I could to the bank and kicked it to her. "The fuck?" They had no idea what hit them, literally. Kit-Kat managed to hit a few of them in the head with the ball, confusing them and disarming them of their weapons. She ran up to me and took my hand. We got out of there just in time as the cops came. Mom was not very happy, she knew of my detective work, I was pretty notorious in town for helping find lost pets and returning purses and wallets but I guess thwarting bad guys was a different case.

I'm not sure why Kit-Kat always got more heat than I did, something about keeping a closer eye on me. My parents fought a lot after that caper, I knew their marriage was already on the rocks, you didn't need to be a detective to work that one out. I was adopted when I was really young, I never knew who my real parents were so they were all that I had; a lot of the kids in my class had divorced parents but I really didn't think that would ever happen to me.

* * *

It was a couple weeks after catching those crooks and getting interviewed by the press. We were going to Kit-Kat's basketball game one evening; Dad had business out of town. We were driving in the SUV when I noticed some military vehicles parked outside of the old military base, there was even men in hazmat suits. My mom saw me looking and knew what was going through my head, "Don't even think about it."

I sat in the stands with my mom. Clove walked up the step next to where we were seated. "Your sister thinks she's hot shit!"

"Better than yours, dumb ass!"

"Prim!" My mother scolded. Clove finally left us and the game was about to start. I saw Kit-Kat talking to popular guy, Gale, I knew she had a crush on him, even if she always denied it. I didn't realize it at this time but Clove switched Kit-Kat's water bottles when she was distracted by Gale. She played a fine game but they were tied with the rival team. Kit-Kat was going to make the tie breaker, a clean shot without hitting the backboard like she always did but this was different. I saw the weird look on her face before she made a basket. Only this time, one of the few times she failed at making a free throw, this was way off, right over backboard to be exact. No one could believe it, this was devestating, especially for her. I could see Clove gloating up at me from down in the third row; it's your team too, idiot!

Kit-Kat met us I'm the parking lot, "Are you ok?" I asked.

She was sweating and holding her forehead, "I'm not feeling very well."

"Let's get you home," said mom, "You played great."

"Better luck next time!" I looked over and saw Clove laughing at us; was this all just her trying to get her thrown off the team? She tried to get me thrown off the team by planting drugs on me and telling the coach I was using steroids. She did not put a bottle of steroids in my locker, I'm not even sure what they were but the coach laughed it off and suspended her for a couple games.

I was worried about my sister all night, I wanted to go in her room and check on her but my mom told me to just let her rest and stop snooping. I knew something was up with her, more than just a fever or a stomach ache. But by morning she was fine, more energetic even. It w)asn't normal, she didn't take a sick day, she didn't need it. She even looked better liken, there was a glow to her tanned skin. She was running down the stairs and driving us both to school, she didn't even seem all that heartbroken over losing the game.

"I'll pick you up from soccer practice!" She said cheerfully to me as I went on my way. There was something off I knew it.

Soccer practice of course meant doing my best to keep up with everyone and not fall down. I was stubborn I guess, I ignored everyone who told me to quit. I had to work on my blocking and the coach decided to pair me with Clove who she knew very well was my enemy by this point. She had this smug look on her face that I wanted to punch off.

Before we started, I saw Kit-Kat watching from the stands, it was like she appeared out of nowhere. I felt a bit of pressure, I didn't want to mess up now even though I knew Clove was faster than me and stronger. I focused on the ball placed between us and when coach blew the whistle I was like lightening. I managed to move the ball away from her. She was shocked and so was I. She had many opportunities to take the ball, even trip me but I kept running and scored a goal. Everyone cheered me but Clove of course who was livid. I saw Kit-Kat standing and clapping for me.

The ride home we stopped for ice cream and made fun of Clove the rest of the way. We were about to head inside the house but Kit-Kat had this weird look on her face, like she was concerned about something.

"Hey, let's go over there for a minute," she pointed to the old tree in our backyard. It was our old hiding place when we were younger, mainly used for when at least one of us was in trouble.

"Is everything OK?" I asked unfastening my seat belt. She doesn't answer me which only makes me more worried.

I follow her behind the old tree and we crouch down on the grass. She looked so desperate. "What is it Kit-Kat? Are you still feeling alright."

"...Yes..."

"I think Clove switched your water bottle with something. I'm not sure what but I'm going to find out."

"You really showed her today," she smiled widely.

"Yeah...," I smiled back. Her smile faded, she still seemed worried, trickles of sweat coming down her face. I thought maybe it was the same thing I was worried about. "Are you scared about Mom and Dad?"

She shook her head and then out of nowhere she leaned forward. Closed her eyes and kissed me on the lips. I had my eyes closed too, like it was on instinct. I wasn't sure what this was about.

"K-Kit-Kat?"

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking," she acted so ashamed.

"No," I assured her, "It's ok!" I held onto her hands.

"I'm not sure why but I really wanted to do that..."

I knew it might've been an inappropriate time to laugh but the whole thing seemed so funny to me at the time, "I'm not mad that you did."

"Really? Do you want to do it again?"

I shrugged, "Ok!" We leaned in to each other again, this time I had my hands on her shoulders while she had hers on the small of my back. I had never been kissed before so it was all totally new to me; I never in a million years would would have thought I'd say my sister was a great kisser!

"Kat! Prim!" Mom called.

"We'll pick this up later," Kit-Kat smiled.

 **To be continued! Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prim enjoys her time with Kat. Are both going too deep? Please review!**

Kit-Kat and I were very careful with our alone time together. It was so risky but totally worth it! "We have to be careful," she'd say, "This is our little secret. No one else can know."

It was so titillating, so exotic to me. I never knew about tongue kissing until the evening she decided to try it on me.

"Do you think Clove does this with her sister?" I asked after our first tongue dance.

"She wishes," Kit-Kat chuckled.

"She wishes she could be so lucky," I continued. I don't think either of us knew at the time what we were doing; Kit-Kat acted on her emotions and so did I, there was no second guessing.

"You have a very wide tongue," she joked.

"Like a dog?" I stuck my tongue out at her, panting like I was in heat and was greeted by her mouth sucking on it; which I honestly had coming. We'd laugh and carry on, enjoying these new sensations we felt and wanted to learn more about. This salty sweetness that we just couldn't get enough of.

We slowed things down before dark but I could've gone until the stars were out which in some ways they already were...at least for me. Kit-Kat finished by kissing the corners of my mouth and running her thumb over my lips. "That was real nice," she whispered, "Now let's get to bed."

We got off the ground and went into the house as if nothing happened. I would be a little nervous that somebody might've caught us, even peeking over our back fence but it was just my heightened senses and paranoia; at least that's what she assured me it was.

It was strange pretending nothing was going on, I had to keep training myself to act like everything was fine, which it was. We would sit at the table for breakfast and dinner and be like we always were. I doubt our parents would have ever suspected their two well behaved daughters to doing anything like this. School was a little stranger but I knew something such as this wouldn't even be considered. If anyone did find out, what would they do? Would they totally flip or would they make fun of us? 'The Everdeen sisters are two sick freaks!'

I did wonder a little if Mom and Dad did discover us, what would they do? Yell at us for sure, Mom especially. They would get angrier at Kit-Kat, probably send her away. They'd tell me she wasn't right and she corrupted me. No one would understand. In some ways I would agree with people but they could never keep us apart, we had a love, a bond that could never be broken.

"How's your sister?" Clove asked me a week after our team's defeat, "How was she after drinking that homo water?"

I was stretching before practice when she came up to me, "Huh?" I had almost forgot Clove 's role in all of this. "What are you even talking about?"

Clove's laugh was so annoying, "I gave her some water from that spill site!"

"Spill site?" Of course, those men in hazmat suits, my special time with Kit-Kat didn't leave much thought for anything else.

"Yeah, fool, you didn't hear? A big chemical spill. They say it'll make you gay so I thought I'd test it on your butch sister. Any change?"

I was stunned for a second but caught myself, "...No! You poisoned my sister? She got really sick! You cost us the game!" I went to go tell the coach but she grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You're not getting away with this!"

"Oh no? What if I told everyone you've been spying on everyone in the showers and change room?"

I was taken back by this, "You...no one would believe that!"

She folded her arms and squinted at me, "Sure about that? Everyone wants you off the team already. I'm pretty sure they'd all go along with it. So I'll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours."

I didn't have much choice, I didn't want to give up. I still planned on getting revenge somehow. This mention of gay water got me interested. Could it have really done this to her? If so, did that mean she passed it onto me? But we weren't that way...at least I didn't think we were.

This was bugging me but I had to keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to bring this up to Kit-Kat either; in some way I didn't want to ruin what we had. I was such a creep and I knew it!

That night, Kit-Kat got the bright idea of blindfolding me which did sound cool. "It'll be like a game," she said.

She tied a satin cloth over my eyes. Nothing happened for a full minute which was a little annoying. I felt her warm breath on my neck, she made these strange noises. Then I felt her tongue, it extended, licking my ear. She bit down on my lobe which made me wince a little but it was still really cool. She did this to my other ear too. I thought we were done but then she got behind me somehow. She held onto me as she placed kisses on my neck. She sucked gently but then with more force leaving a hickey or two.

She got back in front of me and kissed me deeply, her arms across my shoulders carelessly. She stopped abruptly, "Prim, take off the blindfold," I did so and when I opened them I saw the most supple pair of breasts squeezed together in a sports bra.

"Whoa! Nice rack, Kit-Kat!"

She put a finger to my lips and shushed me, of course I would be the one to get us caught. But no one came to check up on us. "Do you want to feel them?"

"Um...ok." I gave them a light squeeze; she didn't remove her bra, not wanting to make it too weird I guess.

"Kat! Prim!" The overbearing mother called from the kitchen. Damn, it was so hard to go uninterupted.

After dinner, Kit-Kat sneaked into my room after everyone was in bed; I was half asleep. "Prim? Prim?"

"Kat?"

She was crouched at the foot of my bed, she moved in close, I thought she wanted a kiss goodnight.

"I just wanted to tell you...I love you."

"Ok...I..."

"No," she laughed, "I really...truly love you...like I'm in love with you."

I was in a daze and for all I knew this was all a dream but the more I thought about the more I had to admit the truth. "I love you too...but wouldn't you rather be with Gale?"

She shook her head as she looked down at me all starry eyed. "I don't want to be with someone like Gale. You have my word."

I sat up and kissed her goodnight, "Good night, Kit-Kat."

"Good night, babe," she called me; she blew me a kiss before leaving me again for the night. I lied back in bed, a smile on my face. A few minutes passed and I couldn't get to sleep. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach. What have I done?

 **To be continued! Find out what craziness awaits**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prim and Kit-Kat continue their naughty behaviour. But will it last? Please review!**

A huge neon sign of a naked woman opening her legs. I knew I must've been at the right place. It sure was a sleazy area but I could never imagine Kit-Kat ever coming anywhere near a strip club. The heavy bouncer looked me up and down when I made it to the door. I guess I would look very out of place there; big sunglasses, blue trench coat.

"Um, does this girl work here?" I showed him a picture, he seemed pretty unsure about all of this. It was clear he had seen her before by the way he raised his eyebrow. He told me she was in back and let me in without even carding me, which really told me a lot about this place.

I felt so out of place, way out of my comfort zone that was for sure. Everyone was staring at me when I walked to the far back of the club. So many creepy faces, even the strippers and waitresses. I found myself staring at a doorway with hanging beads. I took a huge breath and stepped through.

* * *

Things escalated quickly. Kit-Kat declared her love for me, she didn't want Gale or any of those other boys. I probably shouldn't have said anything. Why did I do that? Why did I have to open my big mouth? Kissing her was a lot of fun but to have those kinds of feelings for her? I don't think I could admit something like that. If there really was water that made you gay then it must've been effecting our brains; I knew I couldn't think straight.

We continued our makeout sessions behind the tree in the yard. I might have missed a soccer practice or two, Kit-Kat didn't see basketball as a big priority any more and I think quit. Neither of us realized when Dad left; it was a lot quieter in the house.

Kit-Kat and I were in the middle of our latest kissing episode with the blindfold when Mom was looking for us. "Girls, I...Girls?" Kit-Kat hadn't even touched me yet. We were both stunned that she was there and so close to catching us playing our maury after school games.

"Yeah, Mom?" Kit-Kat answered nonchalant. I pulled my blindfold off; she looked so anxious.

"I'm going to be out late but dinner is on the stove."

Kit-Kat and I looked at each other, the whole house to ourselves was extremely tempting. "Yeah, sounds great," I hesitated.

"I'll be home by 10. No parties...," she looked over our faces, we must've looked so guilty, "What are you two doing?" She laughed naively.

"Uh...," Kit-Kat came up with nothing.

"I don't want to know," she threw up her hands and left us to our devious pleasures.

I knew Kit-Kat was excited about having some freedom, so many thoughts brewing in her head. I was a bit nervous about taking things too far, as far as I knew both of us were still virgins and had no real experience especially with another woman.

It was getting dark out so we decided to head inside. Kit-Kat happily served dinner; I almost didn't realize what cleavage she was sporting as she filled my plate with meat loaf. "Prim, dessert is after dinner," she laughed when she noticed me staring. We both shovelled the food into our mouths, we didn't care about manners we just wanted to lust after each other.

I was taking my plate to the sink when Kit-Kat charged at me, pinning me against the wall. "Kit-Kat!" I struggled.

"Gotcha!" She kissed my neck all over; I wasn't sure I could handle any more hickeies, it was getting harder to explain them away.

She unbuttoned her top, that was gone in seconds and next was her bra, "Wait!" I protested. Then I took the time to look, no study those big knockers. Those dark areolas. I was nearly knocked flat. She pushed them into my face, she held onto my head and forced me to motorboat them, it was good but felt wronger by the second.

"Oh, you love it!"

"I...I do!"

"They're yours now, baby and no one can take them away from you!"

I got serious for a moment, so many emotions flooding my thought process, "Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

She looked right at me with those melting brown eyes of hers. "Do you think it's wrong?"

I stammered but I knew I couldn't deny my feelings, "N-noo."

She smiled, "Good. I knew you wouldn't quit me. I'd never quit you."

We kissed there for a while, her boobs must've had superhuman strength, I couldn't get away from them. I relaxed and even lifted myself up with my legs wrapped around her. She took this as an opportunity to take me to her bed.

I played with her chest, she gave me a little spanking which I suppose I needed. We lied there on our sides just staring at one another and running our fingers through the others' hair. "We don't have to do anything you don't want you know...I can wait..," she bit down on her bottom lip, "But you make go crazy some times."

"I do?"

"You should feel how wet I am down there," she hissed.

I gulped. I think she liked how naive I was around her, how curious and excited I could get. I was scared but very hopeful of making this relationship work. But low and behold, not even a week later I found Kit-Kat packing in her room on Sunday evening.

"Kit-Kat? What are you doing?"

She had tears in her eyes, she threw her remaining underwear into the bag. "I'm leaving...I can't do this any more."

"What?" I got close to her, standing by her side as she packed very little of her life away.

"We shouldn't have done that! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"But, Kit-Kat, I..."

"I feel so terrible, Prim, I shouldn't have made you do that..."

"You didn't make me do anything. Let's just sit down and talk about this."

I went to touch her hand to comfort her but she irked her hand away. "No, Prim. I've got to get out of here!" The next thing I knew she was climbing out the window. "Don't follow me, Prim!"

It took me a moment to take in what was happening before my eyes. I ran to the window when she was already on the ground. "Kit-Kat, wait!" I cried, "Come back, please! Please don't leave!"

It was too late. This was the last I would see of her.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prim investigates her sister's whereabouts. What will she find? Please review!**

What was I supposed to do? The star basketball player was gone and just when our school was going up against some no name school in Washington. I didn't know what to tell Mom, she suspected that I would cover for her, she monitored my phone and Internet but she soon realized that I was as confused as she was.

I had never felt more worried in my life. One night I went to sneak around the old military base. It was risky, I know but I had to find out if there really was some kind of spill. What surprised me most was the fact that the base was even opened that night when I saw the men in suits, it was abandoned years ago, or at least that's what everyone thought.

No guards, no dogs, no cars, nothing. What were they covering up? I snooped around for about 40 minutes until I found an opening in the chain link fence.

'HAWKINS, INDIANA'

The painted letters on a wooden crate spelled out. Contents from a lab, or that's what I thought but the crate was empty except for some broken glass. Whatever these people were working on, I had my doubts that it made sisters have sexual feelings for one another, adopted or not. My search would last up to 2 years without any help from the police, I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

Now my dear reader, present day. I moved the beads out of my way and stepped into a private room in the back of the club. There was a chair and a window. The window must've looked into another room where the dancer was, which was smart because it kept the rowdy dudes away. I sat down, scared that I was going to get busted for looking like a total pervert. The window lit up, flickering blue lights like it was a small dance club in there. Then I saw her.

Kat Everdeen, she would be 20 years old now. She didn't look like a young girl any more. I sat still in my chair and didn't take my eyes away. Thanks to the lighting she was draped in a light blue. She wore what must've been a thong, high heels and pasties on her nipples; how was it possible that her boobs looked even bigger than before? She didn't look at me so she didn't know who was watching; maybe she couldn't it could be two sided glass like you see in any police show where they grill suspects in interrogation rooms.

I could feel my heart race, I was feeling a lot warmer; old feelings were coming back. I wanted to say her name even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me over the music in her cage. As soon as she was done, I was out of there and fast.

I was stopped by an even heavier looking bouncer before leaving, "No free shows," I coughed up the cash in disgust and got the hell out of there, "Come back again!"

I did go back, I couldn't leave her there but I just couldn't work up the courage to do anything. I was supposed to be a kid detective, what the hell was I doing?

Everything went the same the next few nights, I went in, everyone looked at me, I sat down and then left. Saturday night went different, bad to worse.

I was stopped by a tall woman in heavy makeup before I could even touch those beads. "Who let you in?"

"Uh..."

"You're the one's been coming in all week, ain't ya?"

I gulped, "Yes, I'm here about one of your dancers."

"Strippers, dear, let's not try and sugar coat it."

I sighed, I really didn't need this right now, "I just want my sister."

"Your sister?" She lifted a drawn on eyebrow. Many of the girls within earshot laughed mockingly.

"Yes," I said firmly, "Kat Everdeen."

"Never heard of her."

"She's in there dancing right now! I demand to speak with her!"

She seemed a little shocked by my outburst but quickly smiled and took my hand, "Come with me."

She took me up a flight of stairs and to an office door. She knocked, "Alright, come in!"

She pushed the door opened and dragged me inside. There were five men, they looked like gangsters, 2 of them had guns slid in their waistbands. The guy at the desk I presumed to be the owner of this shit hole.

"Effie, what's all this?" He looked me over, "Not bad. A little overdressed don't you think?"

"She's not here for a job," Effie laughed, "She says her sister works for us."

His mouth curled, "Oh, really? Who may that be?" The other men in the room laughed.

"Some bitch named Kat!"

"She's not a bitch!" I yelled.

The man laughed, "Kat, Kat, Kat. I don't have any girls named Kat."

"Bullshit!"

The men were enjoying this; I really wished I had a gun at that moment. "Hmm, I think I know which one you mean."

"I want to see her."

"Of course," he folded his hands.

"Can you get her?"

"She's busy."

"Not any more."

"I like you, kid. Tell you what, since this is family related I'll give her 5 minutes with you. No glass between you."

I was walked to the room by Effie, not the room I became accustomed to but the one Kit-Kat used. I walked in and saw her, her back to me. Effie slammed the door behind me. Kit-Kat nearly jumped, she turned around and faced me in shock.

"Prim?"

"Hi, Kit-Kat."

She smiled nervously. She looked so far away from me even in such a small room. "You look so grown up."

"I got my braces out."

"Yeah...that's awesome."

"You...You're beautiful...your boobs..."

"Thank you." She almost laughed.

"I-I'm here to take you home."

She shook her head, "I can't."

We both moved in closer, I just wanted to throw myself into her arms. She did grab a hold of me. She looked over my face, into my eyes.

"I miss you. Mom misses you...everyone..."

"I miss you too...I miss our time together."

I moved in closer, "Me too."

Our passion took hold, we embraced, how could I possibly resist this for so long? We practically ate each others faces. I could feel her heart beating as she pressed into me. Pure bliss. I grabbed her butt and squeezed; I surprised even myself. I wasn't even sure either of us could stop.

I heard applause, cheers.

"Now, that's what I call a family reunion!"

Dammit! They were watching us! I should've known. The door swung open.

"Time's up!" Effie yelled. She had to pull me our of there, Kit-Kat watched helplessly as I was taken from her.

I don't know what they had on her. Why didn't she just leave?

I was pushed into the office again. I was furious, "You..."

"Please, call me Frank," he was enjoying himself way too much, "That was a hell of a show you put on. You know, a lot of people pay good money for that."

"I want to take her home!"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. Everyone comes to see Jewels."

Jewels? That was her stripper name?

"I'll do anything to get her out of here!" My big mouth.

He sat there, smiling and thinking it over. He slammed his fist down on the table. "I like you kid. So here's what you're gonna do..."

 **Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The exciting conclusion. If anyone has any ideas or requests for another Katniss/Prim story feel free to message me. Other pairings too! Stay tuned for the next Sapphic Zone story called Special Needs (A Jennifer's Body story).**

I was in hot water. What was I supposed to do? I remembered I had my cellphone, I had in my pocket. I pressed record after my first meeting with Frank; I was scared, I felt helpless without Kit-Kat. These guys were hardened criminals and I'm certain that they had done their fair share of illegal activity. I kept thinking the worst, maybe they would take me out back and put a gun to my head but that was probably a little too dramatic.

"I need you to steal something for me," Frank said bluntly,

I was mortified, "You can't be serious."

He chuckled, looking to his associates, "Oh, I am, very much so."

"I can't do that. I'm not a…," I found myself hard pressed to say that word in front of this guy. I was so used to a group of bumbling crooks I forgot what real lowlifes were like.

"You're not a what?" he grinned slyly showing off a single gold tooth.

All I had to do was keep him talking, find out what is was he was after and take my phone to the police. "I'm not a criminal."

"Neither am I," he told me with a straight face, "I'm a business man. Consider this an exchange of service if you ever want to see her again."

I sunk into my chair and sighed, "What do you want me to take?"

The group of men laughed,I knew this would be good. "I need you to break into that old museum in that little hick town of yours. They've got something that belongs to my family. You don't have to feel bad because in a way it's not really stealing. It's taking back what's mine. It's wanna them Persian eggs."

My eyebrows lifted, "What?" The museum in my town. I had already been there to stop crooks before and now I was going to be like them.

"You heard me."

"I could go to jail!"

"If you're stupid enough to get caught, yeah," he paused for a moment, he got a funny, incredibly sexist way for me to get out of it, "If the guard catches ya, just flash him your tits." Everyone in the room laughed, I frowned.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Good."

I stood up to leave but one of the creeps grabbed my arm, "Not so fast. Rocco wants to see your cellphone." SHIT! I handed it over and they room again burst out laughing, "Don't you even think about going to the cops."

"Because they're dirty?"

"You got it. Even so, I'll make you and your sister disappear."

"I thought you said you weren't a criminal."u

"I'm not. It's just all business," I shook my head, I couldn't believe this creep, "I like you, kid, I think you could have a bright future with us."

I stormed out of there, this place really had a habit of making me feel unclean. Some how I had to organize a plot to still one of those eggs from that museum. The cops back home shouldn't be that hard to convince to help me, they've been good to me in the past and Kit-Kat was a star athlete that went missing so I'm sure I could get them to back me up.

"Your telling me that Kat is being held against her will at a night club?" the bewildered chief of police asked me.

"Yes! We don't have a whole lot of time!"

"The one owned by Frank Delores?" He looked uneasy, "Look, Prim, even if she was there…"

"She was! I saw her!"

"He's out of our jurisdiction. I can make a call but…"

"I don't understand! Why…"

He shook his head, "He's not a man for anyone to deal with. Stay away from there and stay in school."

I hated being treated like such a kid, I couldn't believe how cowardly he was and every other cop at the station I talked to about it. I can understand Frank having a reputation but was he really that big of a kingpin?

I broke in the next night, I didn't want to waste much time. I knew the back entrance was some times kept open for smoke breaks by the guards. Everything was shut down for the day. I was dressed all in black and carried my pitiful flashlight with me. The casing where they kept the great big Persian egg on display was triggered to the alarm.

This was insane, I was on edge the entire time. I had a rock to smash the glass, it didn't matter how stealthy I was, it was the only way to get it out and since I didn't know how to turn off the alarm, I needed to get out of there fast.

SMASH! RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

That thing was a lot heavier to carry than I thought. I could hear running and just when I turned a corner down the hall was there that I saw a young guard, maybe a week on the job, blocking my path.

"Stay where you are!"

I pushed him over, he grabbed my ankle and I booted him in the face. I felt bad but I had to remember that this was all for her. I don't think there was anything I wouldn't do for her. I would kill for her if I had to.

I couldn't believe I did that. I was still in a panic when I ran into the dark alley. I didn't really plan my escape to a T but I did know my way around tight corners. I was still a short girl, I hid myself well a I heard police sirens. Even trotting home I suspected I was being tailed even when I was at home base. I was going tomorrow evening. I was going to get her back.

That egg in my backpack. I was on edge as I walked to the bus stop. I wondered just how guilty I looked.

"Hey, Prim!" It was the chief, he pulled over to my side of the road.

"Uh, hey, Chief..."

"You hear about what happened last night?"

I could feel sweat on my forehead, my mouth was getting dry."Oh, yeah. Any leads?"

"No, it's the damndest thing. Must've planned it out. Nearly knocked one of the security guards out cold."

"...Oh, wow..."

"Say, where are you headed?"

"Um..."

"You're not going to mess around that club now are you?"

"N-no, sir!"

"Good. Where are you going? I can give you a lift."

Shit. "Oh, well, it's kind of far, I'm going to go tutor..."

"It beats taking the bus."

I was about to answer but then the CB radio kicked in. "Sorry, Prim, gotta roll!" I'm not sure how he made any sense out of that sizzles speech.

I rode the bus and for a moment my mind was at ease thinking about getting my sister back. I seen Effie and some of the other girls taking a smoke break outside when I walked up. She smiled at me, a kind of devious one that showed off her yellow teeth.

She took me inside to see Frank. He was expecting me of course. I placed the egg on his desk and he laughed joyously, singing his praises. "I knew you'd do good!" He poured a drink and had some coke lined up. "Where are my manners. Ladies first!"

I shook my head, "I don't do that stuff."

"Come on, we're celebrating!"

"I want my sister!"

He was surprises by my outburst but not angry at least. "Shut up, bitch!" Effie gave me a shove.

Frank lifted hid hand up at her, "That's enough, Eff. You'll see her but we're going to have a final goodbye to our girl."

"You're not seriously letting her go are you?" Effie was fumed.

"I'm a man of my word, sweetheart."

"That's such bullshit!" She took hold of me and showed me and rushed out the door. "You know your sister came to me, right? She had no money back then. She wasn't even a big name. If it were up to me I'd bring you in! We need some fresh meat around here!"

I wasn't sure where she was taking me at first. There was a door with a golden star. Inside was the dressing room. So many girls, some naked walking around flaunting their assets. Then I saw her, wearing heavy make up, White pasties over her nipples, hair up and wings on her back.

"Prim?" She rushed over.

"Kit-Kat!" The girls gave us such strange looks. I didn't care, I ran safely into her arms, "You're like an angel with big boobs!"

She smiled widely, her eyes gave me the impression she was on something. "You really shouldn't be here but I'm so glad you are..."

"I couldn't just leave you here. Frank's letting you go."

Her eyes got so big, "He's what?"

"You're free!" We both jumped for joy; I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off her boob shake.

"Wait...how...why is he doing this?"

"I got something for him..."

She got shocked real quick, happy time seemed to be over. "You got something for him?"

"Yeah...I broke into the museum...to get a Persian egg."

She looked shocked to her core. I knew this was a bad idea, she thought so highly of me before.

Effie interuppted with a bowl of ecstacy pills. "On the house," she muttered.

"I can't..."

"Look, just have a good time and shut up!" I took a purple one and looked it over suspiciously. Effie groaned, "She takes one almost every night and she's fine!"

Kit-Kat still had this look of shock on her face. I decided not to second guess it, I popped it into my mouth. Not terrible but I didn't feel the effects right away. I turned to Kit-Kat. "I'm sorry. I know I let you down..."

"You stole for me. That is so fucking hot!"

"R-really?"

"I've never wanted to fuck you more than I do now...," she acted so sensual. I felt weird, intrigued at the possibility of sex with her, something we didn't talk about. How could I say no to such a beauty? We embraced in a sultry kiss, I could hear cheers around us. The rest was a blur.

I had angel wings now too, at some point Effie stuck them on me along with ridiculous make up and pasties covering my nipples. I was exposed. Half naked in a G-string and high heels. I could remember dancing on a platform, maybe someone's table and money being tossed around.

The next thing I knew I was on someone's soft billowy bed. Kit-Kat was grinding on top of me. It was amazing, our vaginas touching, soaking wet. She had so much energy, grunting and panting like a hard work out. I dug my nails into her back.

"Ahh!" I cried.

"Ugh!" Kit-Kat went on in both pleasure and pain. I could hear faint cheers. There were people looking down at us from quite a height, we must've been in another one of those showrooms. I was too drugged to care. "Taste this, baby!" She put a tit in my mouth, I'd honestly been thinking about sucking on those for a while now.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

She kissed me all over, she was such an expert at making me feel good all over. She pinched my nipples a little to make them rock hard, I was nowhere near as impressive as her but she made me feel worthy. She went down on me, I never knew anyone really did that until she began doing to me. She was going crazy with her tongue, eating me out like her life depended on it. I pushed her on her back and went just as wild if not wilder. I never thought this would ever happen, maybe in my darkest fantasies.

"That's it, tongue fuck me!" She cried.

It tastes so good, I now knew the appeal. People applauded us for putting on such a show until we were too exhausted. For a while I thought we'd never stop, it was like both of us had been holding these feelings in for so long that we had to make up for all of the lost time.

An alarm bell rang. The fire alarm to be exact. The sprinklers rained down on us. "I guess we got a little too hot," joked Kit-Kat.

I heard shouting, it was Effie and Frank. Everyone fled. We saw Effie hang over the banister above, she was holding a gun. I grabbed Kit-Kat's hand, we were out of there. She was firing at us. She couldn't bear letting the star moneymaker of the club get away.

On our way to the exit we found a slumped over Frank on the floor, a gunshot wound in his stomach.

"Freeze!" We held our hands up and turned slowly. Effie looked nuts, literally drained and on who knows what drugs. She must've been at this a long time.

"You're still my girl. My girls listen to me! You're not going anywhere!"

One of the girls came up behind her like a ninja and knocked the gun right out of her hand. Suddenly every girl was swarming her, knocking her down and pulling her hair. Kit-Kat and I fled as she was kicked and stomped on.

* * *

I accomplished my mission. Mom was overjoyed. She had so many questions of course but wanted to give her time to adjust.

"I can't believe I'm actually home," she told me as we sat behind the tree like old times.

"I had to get you back."

Her smile stretched from ear to ear, "And you did." She kissed me.

Out of nowhere I heard a very angry clearing of the throat. "What is going on here?"

We both jumped, scared out of our wits. "Mom, we...," I began.

"We...we were just..Um...," Kit-Kat rambled.

Mom had her hands on her hips, staring us down. "I knew it!"

"We're sorry! It just sort of happened!" I was such a coward.

"Girls. I had a feeling this would happen. Honestly I would be more surprised if it didn't."

Kit-Kat and I both looked at each other, "Huh?"

"Look. I get it. You two are inseparable. Now wash up for dinner." She certainly became a lot more accepting after Dad left. Our conversation wasn't really over once we were inside at the table, "You two have to look out for one another. There's going to be a lot of judging people out there."

"We will," Kit-Kat said, stroking my hand.

"Are you going to prom?"

I completely forgot about prom coming up, nobody asked me, well I guess that wasn't exactly true but I didn't show a lot of interest. Then I remembered about Kat. She never had her prom, she ran off before she had the chance.

"I would really go..."

"Yeah, but...with each other?" I laughed.

We weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed that night, I guess it was only right to have us separated like we were in the old days but it was so hard to keep our hands off each other. Kit-Kat stopped me out in the hall before I turned in.

"I was thinking. I really want to go together to prom," she was very serious about this, the kind I remembered fondly when we were younger.

"But...what would everyone think, Kit-Kat?"

She smiled, "Who gives a shit? This town owes us. Every crime you solved. I want to take you."

"You really want to go with me?"

"Who else am I going to take?"

"O-ok..."

I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this, I was so nervous.

* * *

Prom night came. I had on a pink dress with my hair done up. I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She finally came out of the bathroom. Her hair in a kind of beehive and some mascara and lipstick. That red dress she had on was killer.

"Kit-Kat, you're on fire!"

"Alright, let me take your pictures," Mom said as she got out her camera.

There was no turning back now. We both I think we're terrified that this was going to backfire on us, we'd get chased out of town with torches and pitchforks.

We walked up to the gym entrance arm in arm. There was a lot of murmured whispering, mainly just how crazy it was that the basketball star was back.

I saw Clove on our way inside and she saw us. She was at the punch bowl and I think at first she thought Kit-Kat was somebody else.

"You're alive, how interesting," she said all snotty walking up to us. Then she saw how close we were holding one another, "What, did you two come here together or something?"

We both just smiled and looked at each other. She look disgusted, she couldn't even put into words how sick she thought we were. She retreated back to the punch bowl, likely to tell everyone she could about it.

Slow dancing was starting. I felt the need to talk more about our relationship. She moved so well on the dance floor, much better than me. "Did you ever think your prom would be like this?"

"If you didn't agree to come then I likely would've stayed home," she joked.

"Clove is going to tell everyone."

She looked around the room at the stating eyes, "I think they already know."

"She's honestly the reason this all started."

She lifted an eyebrow at me, "How?"

"She switched your water, remember? You got sick and then better. You expressed your feelings. The chemicals were from a town in Indiana."

She shook her head, "Prim, all that water did was give me a stomach ache and maybe a bigger bust. If that junk did make me have romantic, lust full feelings for you, those feelings were already buried deep down."

I never thought of that. We kissed. There were gasps.

Everyone crowded around the stage as the Prim king and queen were announced. "For this year's prom king and queen...Kat and Prim Everdeen!"

Both of us stood there in shock. Everyone circled around us, speechless at the outcome. We were led on stage and the tiearras placed on our heads. Clove pushed her way through the crowd and up on the stage.

"Do you all have brain damage?! They're sisters! Related or not! What? All because they're Miss and Miss Popular and you feel bad for them?!"

"Boooooooo!" Everyone heckled her to get off the stage.

This was like a twisted fairytale ending. We danced the night away. I still couldn't shake the lab and what I found but she told me to give the detective thing a rest for a while. Let somebody else take care of it. Maybe I will. There's do much more I'd like to do.

 **Thanks for reading! Read other parts of the Sapphic Zone including my first Stranger Things fic and upcoming Jennifer's Body story, Special Needs!**


End file.
